


Fate

by black_dipped_roses



Series: The Fine Line Between Cruel and Kind Is [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Charles, Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles and Erik are Soulmates, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Everyone has old-timey names because it's the past, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Humor, John is a sassy ass motherfucker, M/M, Top Erik, but not too serious, depends on how nice I'm feeling, kidding, then I will rip out your heart and maybe I'll repair it, this is much more serious than the tags imply, until we hit the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dipped_roses/pseuds/black_dipped_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brush is thick, the air is cold, the way out of the woods is nowhere to be found, and the carefully held calm Charles has is beginning to crumble.<br/>Inspired by LightNeverFades' video "Suddenly".<br/>After accidently scaring off his horse with a missed fired shot, Charles Xavier runs after his horse into the woods only to become lost almost immediately after. Luckily for him a servant boy by the name of Alexander Summers discovers him and takes him to the owner of the property Charles had been unknowingly trespassing on: Erik Lehnsherr.<br/>Now this is all well and good, but where does the conflict occur?<br/>Well, my dear reader, it should be noted that:<br/>Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are both homosexuals in 18th century England where being such can easily warrant death by suspension of the neck<br/>Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr have lived many lives and have always been drawn together by fate, but in the end are always drawn apart by the cruelty of fate.<br/>To put it in simplest terms: they are soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. England 1793

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suddenly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172726) by LightNeverFades. 



> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.

The brush is thick, the air is cold, the way out of the woods is nowhere to be found, and the carefully held calm Charles has is beginning to crumble.

Sir Charles Francis Xavier has been lost in the woods for almost an hour now.

Sir Charles Francis Xavier has also, now, found a distinct hatred for horses.

Charles’ excursion into the woods began quite goodheartedly –

Charles is a largely respected sciences advisor for the King of England. As a largely respected scientist and government advisor he must keep up appearances like any other celebrity. This point was provided by his apprentice and (In Charles' new opinion – previous) friend, Henry McCoy. And thus when an invitation to go hunting with some other government advisors and parliament members arose Charles borrowed a gun from a blacksmith friend of his, Logan, and took his favorite horse out for the hunting trip, cursing Henry the entire two-hour horse ride.

He now wonders why anyone would ever want to hunt in the winter. It’s freezing.

Everything was going exceptional, that is if you consider Charles not yet killing anyone, or anything for that matter, exceptional. Charles was not exactly a marksmen, but he tried his hardest to not look like a complete fool, and he’d be dammed if he couldn’t charm his way around his faults.

So he did exactly that . . . Until his horse was scared off by a misfired shot (which did not hit a single person or innocent animal, thank you very much). He of course went running off after his horse which is exactly how he ended up here, and he, of course, blames every single part of it on Henry, the hypocritical bastard. He is a well-respected government advisor’s apprentice after all; one would think he would also have the duty of going hunting with mean parliament members, yet he rarely ever came out of that damnable lab of his to even talk to people.

Charles would like to stress that Henry is a hypocritical bastard

– quite goodheartedly indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles pulled his coat tighter over his arms; it was only early fall, but the wind had been ruthless as of late.

“Cerebro,” Charles tried in vain.

He had managed to seclude himself in the woods, even though he lost sight of Cerebro only a little over five minutes after running into the woods.

How, you might ask, even he didn’t know.

It would be dark soon, and, of course to add to the blatant cliché already presented, it was sprinkling.

He needed to find shelter.

Soon.

But thank the heavens clichés exist because as soon as Charles thought that, he saw a lantern.

“Hello, who are you?” came the firm masculine voice of a young man.

“Charles- Charles Xavier. I- I am lost,” came Charles eloquent response.

“Alexander,” the young man, Alexander, held out his hand in a hand shake gestor which Charles took immediately, “Hello! Would you happen to know the way out of the woods?”

“I would know one way out of the woods, but I do not believe it’s the way you came,” Alexander pointed to a small clearing from which he most likely came.

“That is fine. Thank you very much for helping me!” Charles smiled; now that he was closer to Alexander he could tell he was young, around Henry’s age, most likely no older than eighteen.

“Of course, do you know where you are, exactly?” Alexander’s eyebrows rose expectantly.

“Well, no, I’m afraid, not really,” Charles blushed, embarrassed with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Really? If you’re here to see Mr. Lehnsherr you didn’t have to do this,” Alexander huffed a breathy laugh.

“See Mr. Lehnsherr?” Charles curiosity was officially peeked, not to say that it took much.

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Alexander deadpanned.

Charles furrowed his eyebrows in thought, “I do not believe I know who that is.”

“Huh, if I may ask, where are you from?” Alexander asked with as much skepticism one could put in a question and began walking toward the edge of the forest.

“Westchester” Charles followed Alexander out of the woods, eyes dilating as they scanned the newly illuminated area.

Alexander had blond hair, blue eyes, and servants’ clothing on; he definitely could not be more than eighteen years old.

If Charles had to guess his age, he would say seventeen, and Charles has always been quite good at guessing.

“That’s pretty far from here. Why are you here?” Alexander looked incredulous.

“It is a long story, but, in short, I was on a hunting excursion when my horse was scared into barreling through the forest. I followed him, but I eventually lost sight of him,” Charles carefully left out his role in the misadventure.

“Okay, well, you are on the Lehnsherr property. You must have been hunting on the other end of the forest because Mr. Lehnsherr owns almost the entirety of the woods,” Alexander looked skeptical, and with good reason too.

A long blue velvet coat hung over Charles grey vest and a silk white shirt accompanied his black slacks; he looked like he was going to a nice dinner, not hunting for one.

“I know you are skeptical, but I promise I have no clue who Erik Lehnsherr is,” Charles stated with conviction in the most compelling tone he could muster while shivering.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows in decision, “Okay, I believe you; follow me, I’ll bring you to Sir Lehnsherr.”

“You do not have to do that; I just need to find a way back to my home,” Charles held up his hands while he spoke, slightly shrugging.

“It would be easier if I introduced you to Sir Lehnsherr,” Alexander sighed.

The rain began pouring to the ground.

“We need to hurry the rain is becoming stronger,” Alexander began to sprint as water pelted the ground, Charles in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles attempted to catch his breath.

It seemed Sir Lehnsherr was very well off; his property had to be at least twenty-five acres, and Alexander and he had sprinted through at least three of thone acres.

Sir Lehnsherr’s mansion was gigantic to say the least and breathtaking in every way imaginable.

Charles felt akin to that of an ant about to be stepped on when he looked at the mansion.

“Are you okay, Charles?” He must have not been moving for a little too long because Alexander looked quite worried.

“Yes, sorry, I’m fine; it’s just- breathtaking,” Charles said wistfully; his eyes lighting up as he looked around the mansion.

The mansion, or palace, had an absolutely stunning interior; it had fine woods all around accented with more shining metal then Charles had ever seen before.

The floors were made of beautiful wood in a deep but glistening brown; the curtains, covering the very large windows, were velvet in a gorgeous deep violet.

A large stair case basked twenty feet back in the middle of the entrance way (It was quite a large entrance way); the banisters were made of the same beautiful wood but in a stunning twist it had silver running up along each side of each banister. As Charles had said- it was breathtaking.

“It is isn’t it,” Alexander chuckled, “The first time I saw this place I almost collapsed, but, in my defense, I had never seen a property bigger than a fourth of an acre before.”

“What do you do here? - If I may ask,” Charles walked at a leisurely pace, wanting to see everything this mansion had to offer.

“You may- I am an aid of sorts. I do whatever needs to be done that the others cannot do or need help with,” Alexander smirked, “Sir Lehnsherr is intimidating to say the least, but he really is a good man. Which brings us to here,” Alexander moved his arm in a grand swoop gesturing to a double door'd room.

“What is ‘here’?” Charles questioned an eyebrow raising in curiosity.

“Sir Lehnsherr’s office, where Sir Lehnsherr is residing.” Alexander replied swiftly opening the door.

“Oh, thank you for escorting me,” Charles smiled graciously.

“My pleasure,” Alexander nodded friendlily.

“Hello Alexander, was I to be expecting company?” Erik asked steely but not unkindly.

“No, but this is Charles a – I do not believe I know what you do Charles; anyways, I found him in the woods looking for a way out- he lost his horse while hunting,” Alexander replied.

“How does one loose one’s horse when hunting, if I may ask,” Erik asked skeptically but stoic as presumably ever.

“I was hunting off horse back when something (I) scared my horse and sent him running into the woods; I followed him for as long as I could, but, eventually, (within five minutes) I lost him,” Charles was beginning to think stories like this came up often on Mr. Lehnsherr’s property but were usually lies; why they were lies, and why this happened often, Charles could only speculate had something to do with who Mr. Lehnsherr was.

“Of course. Hypothetically, if you were to actually be here to see me this would be your time to confess that. Then, maybe, we could arrange something,” Mr. Lehnsherr raised one eyebrow in a deadpan like face.

“Hypothetically, why would one want to see you so badly they would get -fake- lost in the woods, to be found in the very real rain, to sprint a long distance, to come to you, to tell you a -fake- story?” Charles deadpanned.

He was really becoming very irritated by everyone accusing him of being a liar.

“Because I am an extremely wealthy business owner who practically controls the silver mining industry. People seem to find reasons to talk to me because I can do remarkable things in the business industry,” Erik deadpanned in return, but he had a challenging glint to his eyes.

“I, Sir, had not heard of you until today,” Charles challenged.

“Really?” Erik asked sarcastically giving Charles a skeptical look.

“Yes, really! Now look, I am scientist from Westchester named Charles Francis Xavier. I came here on a hunting trip to keep up appearances with other people in the scientific community. I absolutely loathe hunting, and after this experience I can assure you I would rather be in a fiery vat of sulfur than I would be hunting. I simply wished to find a way to get back to my entourage; Alexander suggested it would be better if I talked to you instead of trying to find a way back on my own. I have no inclination to make you my business partner for some wayward company; I would just like to get back to my acquaintances, so I can go home,” Charles attempted to catch his breath without seeming weak; he had gone through that whole rant without taking a single breath.

Erik on the other hand was stunned silent; not only because this quite short man just went on this very long rant but also because this brought up many things Erik did not understand and, quite honestly didn’t know.

For instance, how someone so tiny could hold that much air, how this small man could stand up to him when everyone else practically cowered in his presence, how this man could be the well respected and well known scientist Charles Francis Xavier, and finally, how he had managed to anger him to the point of ranting.

“Charles Francis Xavier the Queen’s scientific informer?”

“Yes!” Charles was still mad.

“I apologize for the disrespect. Quite often people do something of this nature; I am sorry that I assumed you were one of them,” Erik actually sounded regretful.

Alexander was wondering if he had died and woken up in a very parallel opposite universe.

“I – sorry, you apologize?” Charles stuttered as Erik nodded, “What made you believe me?”

Charles is now very, very confused; he did yell, but Erik is so much more intimidating than Charles. Charles has been told he looks like an angry mouse when he’s mad.

A mouse would not intimidate anybody let alone Erik Lehnsherr who looked like a shark at all times and acted like one too; it made no sense.

“You are Charles Francis Xavier a well-respected and regarded scientist for the government and the King himself. I’ve read your book; in fact, you happen to be my favorite author,” Erik admitted, his face just barely showing his mortification.

“Oh, well, thank you, but – but,” Charles stuttered, at the moment, lacking words and really the mental capacity to comprehend the situation.

“But what?” Erik asked both eyebrows raised.

“That felt too easy,” Charles frowned to himself in an all too cute way for Erik.

His beautiful piercing blue eyes, dark brown curly hair, rosy cheeks . . .

Erik had to stop himself and return to the conversation at hand, “Some things are.”

Now that he isn’t prosecuting Charles, he’s beginning to realize just how gorgeous Charles is; it’s completely unnerving, and Erik is beginning to worry he’s developing an attraction, which he absolutely cannot do.

Meaningless sex with someone like Charles is most likely a very bad idea for many reasons; most of such being that Charles is most likely heterosexual and very, very against the idea of having sex with him.

Charles, on the other hand, is confused; that really was very easy.

“Well, I suppose. Could you please lend me a horse or some form of transportation?”

“It is pouring outside; it would be better if you stayed the night here. In the morning we will go to take you to your home,” Erik’s stoic persona was back full form.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother, and I’m sure my screaming at you doesn’t help anything. I really am sorry for that,” Charles now felt very bad for how he acted; he behaved like a child.

He never becomes this angry; it’s not in his nature.

He chalks the unacceptable behavior up to all of the stress that came with making a complete fool of himself by scaring off his own horse, losing his horse, becoming lost himself in the cold winter rain, and being accused of lying.

Even though today has been hectic for Charles, Charles felt that he would not have been as angry if someone else had accused him of lying.

Charles has never met Erik in his entire life, but in Charles’ hysteria of anger he almost felt betrayed for a moment.

“You did what anyone with an ounce of self-respect would do; I, on the other hand, was being extremely childish,” Erik admitted.

“No, if this happens this often, I would have acted the same way,” Charles gestured to himself, “I am extremely sorry.”

“I accept your apology and offer my own- I am also sorry,” Erik bowed his head in apology.

“I cannot listen to you two sit here and apologize for three more hours and remain sane, so I’ll take Charles to his room?” Alexander interjected.

“Yes, please do; put him in the guest room across from mine,” Erik looked to Alexander then turned to Charles.

“That way if you need anything I’ll be right across from you.” Erik smiled slightly; he hasn’t truly smiled in a long time. Usually it felt wrong, but right now it felt a little too right for Erik’s comfort.

“Thank you,” Erik had far too many teeth, but, in a way Charles could not comprehend at the moment, he found it endearing.

Erik looked like a prince.

Prince charming.

He was wearing a deep green over coat with a dark grey vest and a white shirt. He wore black slacks and looked every bit as dashing as a fairytale prince; it must have been a gimmick, Charles decided.

“Brilliant, Charles- follow me,” Alexander directed him to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles walked down the large stair case looking curiously at the mansion’s decor. He walked into the kitchen, planning on getting a glass of water, which is where he finds Erik, looking out the window at the growing storm.

“Hello Charles, couldn’t sleep?” Erik questioned in his most reserved, almost tired, voice.

“I’m worried about my sister and friends. To them, at the moment, I could be dead,” Charles felt particularly antsy; he really did wish he left earlier.

But, in hindsight, the best decision was to stay.

“I sent a letter to inform your family and friends of where you are. I had my fastest man run it to the closest family member and/or friend he could find. I have complete and utter faith in him having gotten the letter to your family by now,” Erik tried to comfort Charles.

Charles looked forlornly out the window, “I truly am an idiot,” He didn’t mean for Erik to hear his comment, but it seems Erik has quite good hearing.

“I cannot see you ever being an idiot,” Erik’s hand appeared on Charles back, and it surprised Charles how quickly it calmed him down.

“I scared my horse into the woods by tripping and misfiring my gun,” Charles looked at Erik and laughed mirthlessly, “And of course I chased after him. I lost him within five minutes of being in the woods and became lost, myself, within ten minutes.” Charles had no clue why he thought it was a good idea to admit the truth to Erik. For that there is only one person to blame- Henry.

“I do not see how any of that makes you an idiot,” Erik stated with conviction.

“Prince charming is definitely a gimmick,” Charles knows his comment was not under his breath, as he had intended, and has now decided to make a personal revolution centering around saying things in his head rather than aloud.

“Prince charming?” Erik raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Ah, nothing,” At Erik’s deadpan Charles continued, “You act very . . . princely.”

“And charming?” Erik’s face was expressionless, but he was very clearly amused.

Charles gulped and faced Erik determinedly, “It’s a gimmick of yours; is it not?”

“Gimmick? No, I’m afraid not. In fact I have been commonly described as predatory, intimidating, and even shark like,” Erik loomed over Charles pushing him up against the counter top.

“I can see how one might describe you as that,” Charles’ eyes flickered to Erik’s lips as they seemed to grow closer.

A large burst of thunder boomed through the air causing Charles to jump pushing Erik away from him in the process.

“It’s late. I will be going to bed. Goodnight Charles,” And with that Erik disappeared into the corridor.

“Yes, goodnight, Erik,” Charles returned dazed, but Erik was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning Alexander,” Charles greeted.

He had a surprisingly restful sleep and even felt refreshed.

“Good morning Charles; You seem well rested,” Alexander smiled.

“I am well rested,” Charles smiled in return.

“I have a carriage ready for you, Charles. Whenever you are ready to leave come to me and I will accompany you; I do recommend you leaving early because Westchester is a ways away,” Alexander commented, walking alongside Charles to the dining room.

“Thank you, Alexander, for everything,” Charles patted Alexander’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

With a nod Alexander left for his morning duties.

“Charles, good morning,” Erik greeted.

“Good morning, Erik. I will be leaving as soon as I get my possessions together. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay at your estate,” Charles held out his hand in a handshake.

Erik took Charles hand firmly in his own, “I will be coming with you. To escort you home of course.”

“Oh, you do not have to do that; Alexander already told me he would escort me,” Charles assured.

“I will correct Alexander then; it would be my pleasure to escort you. That is, of course, if you will allow me,” Erik looked solemn in his statement. This time Charles thought ‘Prince Charming’ without saying it aloud, and, admittedly, he was a bitch embarrassed that he was proud of himself for it.

“Of course, and thank you, again,” Charles nodded kindly.

“You are welcome,” Erik smiled fully, showing all of his many teeth.

Charles eyes widened in awareness, “I should go get my possessions together.”

Charles began to turn to go when Erik grabbed Charles arm, “Wait Charles . . .”

“Yes,” Charles smiled in encouragement.

“I, ah. . . Breakfast- I mean, will you be joining me for breakfast?” Erik laughed slightly at his own loss of words and subsequent conversation fumble.

“Breakfast sounds delightful, thank you,” Charles smiled before turning to go back to his room to pack his belongings.

Erik on the other hand sighed exasperatedly at his obvious attraction having absolutely no clue that Charles is as oblivious as they come.

Erik was in no position to have an attraction to a well-respected government advisor; there were far too many variables Erik couldn’t control in the best of scenarios.

In the worst case scenario Charles is straight, very against the idea of homosexuals, and very willing to tell the constable of the encounter; in the best case scenario Charles is homosexual, very happy with the idea of Erik as a sexual partner, and very against telling anyone of the encounter. But, no matter what scenario could take place, every one of them would most likely end in being caught and executed.

With that in mind Erik sighed once again, shook his head, and cleared his mind of the subject.

Erik Lehnsherr prided himself on his ability to put logic and reason above everything else.

There is simply too much risk in any and all scenarios, thus there is no reason to attempt any of them; Erik would simply move on.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello, I am sorry to interrupt you, but is this the dining room?” Charles slowly walked into a large room, with a large dining table in the center, where an average sized brunet with butler’s clothing stood.

“Yes, it is,” the brunet responded in a deep, noticeably Russian, voice.

“Thank you; I’m Charles- Charles Xavier,” Charles held out his hand in greeting.

“Azazel,” Came the, presumably, Russian’s reply.

“May I ask you a question?” Charles, always curious, was wondering if Azazel was actually Russian and how he came to live in England.

At Azazel’s nod Charles wondered aloud, “Are you in fact Russian?”

“Yes, I am,” Azazel smiled politely.

“Really, fascinating! If I may ask, again, how did you come about to live in England?” Charles smiled, completely captivated.

“I came on a large ship owned by Russian monks come to explore the world,” Azazel informed him setting plates down on the table.

“That is incredible! Were you the son of a monk?” Charles looked akin to that of a child at a sweets parlor.

“Adoptive, yes,” Azazel smiled indulgently.

He saw Charles as an older, more mature, sophisticated child; he thought he was quite cute really.

Azazel may have even been close to smitten, when Erik Lehnsherr came in.

“Charles, I see you found your way to the dining room and have met Azazel,” Erik moved to stand next to Charles, and in Azazel’s very perceptive eye he could see Erik was a little closer to Charles than was strictly necessary yet not close enough to be consider crowding.

Interesting.

Azazel would catalog that for later observation.

“Oh, yes. Oh, Azazel, I’m sorry. I was keeping you from doing your job; was I not?” Charles now felt embarrassed.

Charles decided another personal revolution would bexpect centered around social cues in conversations; it was a problem of his to forget he was talking with someone while going off on a topic.

He would also tend to forget everything that was happening around him when he did that.

“Erik, I believe I have been keeping Azazel from doing his job; I am sorry," Charles rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“That’s completely fine Charles, but could we leave Azazel to finish setting the dining table before we converse with him, please?” Erik asked, smiling and looking amused.

Erik was actually slightly worried for two different reasons.

The first being that Charles seemed fairly interested in talking with Azazel; the second being that he was worried about that at all.

Erik told himself to move on, so he would move on.

It just might take a slightly longer time than usual.

“Of course. I am sorry Azazel,” Charles bowed his head in apology.

“That is completely fine Charles. You did not stop me from working; you actually kept me company while working, thank you,” Azazel bowed his head in return.

To that Charles smiled, charmed.

To which Erik smiled tightly, bristled. “Charles, would you like to sit down?” Erik moved to stand, ever so slightly, in front of Charles; it was a barely noticeable movement, but Azazel was very perceptive.

“Oh, yes, please,” At Charles confirmation, Erik gracefully placed his hand on Charles elbow to guide him to his seat.

Unnecessary touching, slightly possessive movements, disregard for personal space, Azazel had noted all of these things throughout the conversation and had come to some conclusions- Erik Lehnsherr had an obvious attraction to Charles Xavier.

Charles seemed to not notice the things Azazel had or believed they were to be expected; this left two possibilities.

Either Charles was Erik’s newest sexual partner, or Charles is Erik’s future sexual partner.

Interesting.

“Thank you, Azazel,” Charles smiled when Azazel put a plate large plate of food in the middle for Erik and Charles.

“Yes, thank you Azazel,” Azazel knew Erik was thanking him for something entirely different than serving food.

That was what Erik liked the most about Azazel, his perceptiveness.

Erik had first met Azazel when he was a young man with big ambition.

Erik knew he could change the world, and Azazel could see that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Erik walked into his uncle’s large mansion._

_He and his uncle have always been close, but he expected his uncle to leave the mansion and finances to his children, not his nephew._

_Erik’s uncle, Markus, and mother, Edie, grew up dirt poor with nothing to their names, but they worked hard and made a name for themselves._

_Edie worked as a maid for many different people while Markus worked his way from working in the silver mines to owning them._

_Markus had worked hard and became a very wealthy man because of it. Both Marcus and Edie married and had children later on; Edie had Erik, and Markus had Sebastian and Emma._

_Sebastian and Emma were his direct airs, yet in his will he specified that his company, a third of his wealth, mansion, and a large list of possessions was to go to Erik._

_While Erik had always hated Sebastian, he never thought too horribly of Emma._

_That didn’t matter though because when the will had been read Emma looked happy with what she had gotten, well as happy as someone without expressions can look, and Sebastian, well he looked murderous, but Erik was the one who got the mansion, a handful of possessions, his company, and a third of his uncle’s wealth._

_Markus had personally made each of them a note; Erik doesn’t know what Emma and Sebastian’s notes said, but his was an explanation of sorts that Erik treasures more than almost anything. –_

_‘Dear Erik, you have always been a fine young lad; one I consider to have more potential than anyone I have ever met._

_You work hard, pursue your goals. and achieve them with determination._

_I believe you will be an incredibly powerful man one day._

_If you are wondering why I left so much to you it is because I trust you._

_I, of course trust Sebastian and Emma but Emma does not want to own a company and Sebastian is easily blindsided by the wealth and power._

_I believe you, Erik, will never lose sight of who you are and what you stand for even in the face of greed and power._

_That is why I am giving you my mansion, most of my possessions, a third of my wealth, and my business._

_Please prove me correct Erik; never lose sight of who you are and what you stand for because I know you can change the world._

_Whether you change it for the better or for the worst is your choice Erik._

_The best of luck to you Erik. - with love, your uncle, Markus.’_

Erik carries the note in his pocket at all times.


	8. Chapter 8

Azazel was a slightly new member of Markus’ staff when Markus fell ill; he was Markus’ butler and cared for him into his last breath.

Erik had big plans – big dreams – for the company.

But, unlike most, it was never about the talk with Erik; it was about what you could do.

Azazel liked that about Erik, liked that about Markus, so he stayed.

If you needed something, if he could, Azazel would provide it for you, silently, discreetly.

Because Azazel was perceptive, quiet, and discrete; Erik would forever be in debt to Azazel for some of things Azazel has done over the years.

Erik would also forever be thankful.

Because sometimes when Erik was really low the note would mysteriously appear on his desk, sometimes a coin his mother gave him a long time ago would appear in his pocket, and sometimes Azazel would come into his office and sit while Erik worked.

Never saying a word because Azazel never does- never needs to. Long conversations float over the sound of Erik writing and Azazel sitting, silent ones, but meaningful all the same.

All of Erik’s staff know this silent language and use it in different ways; Alexander will leave written anecdotes to make Erik laugh, Janos will cook Erik’s favorite meal, Angelica, the head maid, will leave chocolates on Erik’s pillows after she cleans, Sean-Adam, the stable boy, will bring the horse up to Erik and comment “She has become antsy; someone needs to take her out.”, Johnathan, Erik’s apprentice, will do almost all of Erik’s work and deny doing so when asked, even Lancelot, the local musician Erik hires on occasion to play for guests, will come to play songs free of charge to cheer Erik up.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, thank you, Erik,” Charles smiled when Erik opened the door to the carriage for him.

“My pleasure,” Erik replied walking around the carriage to take his seat.

“Is everyone situated?” Alexander paused for confirmation, “Off we go.”

Alexander whipped the horses into action a little too hard causing Charles to fall out of his seat and promptly yelp.

“Alexander,” Erik distressed.

“Sorry, they haven’t been taken out in a while,” Alexander apologized.

“It’s fine, Alexander; I’m okay,” Charles assured.

Erik held Charles arm to help him balance.

“Thank you, Erik,” Charles patted Erik’s leg; Erik knew he was supposed to let go of Charles arm, but he couldn’t stop himself from holding on a little longer than was exactly necessary.

“You might want to become comfortable; Westchester is a ways away,” Alexander commented.

“Charles, you are a well-respected government advisor who has also written a book,” Erik laughed at his awkward attempt at conversation.

Charles laughed in return, “Why, yes I am and I did; how ever did you know?” Charles asked in mock seriousness.

“I do not know; it’s not as if you are my favorite author or anything of the sort,”

To that they both laughed.

“Erik, if I may ask, why am I your favorite author?” Charles questioned curious.

“Your theories about genetic mutations are phenomenal, and, truthfully, I’ve read many different things about mutations, but none of them have been anywhere near as well thought out and articulated as yours was,” Erik said earnestly.

“Why thank you, Erik,” Charles eyes softened, conveying a feeling Charles had not yet noticed he felt.

“Have you not yet been told how incredible you are?” Erik began leaning forward ever so slightly.

Charles breathed a sighed laugh, “I’m not that incredible, Erik.”

“Charles, you’re being far too modest,” Erik didn’t notice his eyes conveyed the same feeling as Charles.

If he had, it would have been gone in an instant; Erik never let people that close to him, not after his uncle, his mother, his father, and Magda; he’s been hurt too much, too many times.

“Modesty is not the same as honesty, Erik,” Charles replied, surprisingly (to Erik, not so much to anyone who had known him for longer) honestly.

“You don’t really believe you’re not incredible, Charles,” Erik stated incredulously.

“Well, I am a good scientist, but I’m not incredible because I shared my findings and theories; in fact, most people think I’m mad,” Charles shrugged in humble acceptance.

Erik did not understand how one could not see Charles work and findings as genius let alone see them as anything less than a fact of life.

The sky was blue, the year was 1793, and everything that came out of Charles mind in any shape or form, verbal or otherwise, was completely and utterly brilliant.

Facts of life.

He decided those thoughts sounded far too . . .

Worship-like?

Dramatically pathetic? That’s the one.

What had come over him?

He was Erik Lehnsherr, any feelings toward another person never went farther then aesthetic attraction or comradeship.

His slight infatuation with Charles was becoming a problem, but it really wasn’t his fault.

Really.

Charles is an amazing person; that is not Erik’s fault.

Erik cannot stop Charles from being an amazing person, thus it can’t be his fault.

If one were to want companionship for the rest of their lives would one or would one not look for someone who is intelligent, kind, humorous, and attractive?

If that is what Erik wanted he would look for those qualities in a person. It is not his fault Charles just happens to have all of those qualities in excess. But that is not what Erik Lehnsherr wants.

It can’t be.

He is a homosexual male in a time where he could easily be executed for being such. He is a horrible, ruthless, cold, cruel, unkind, and unmerciful person. Anyone and everyone who gets too close to him dies, his mother, his father, his uncle, his wife, his daughter and son, all separate horrible events. He carries far too much pain to share a life with anyone. He gave up on the idea of spending the rest of his life with someone a long time ago. He gave up on love a long time ago. Because Erik Lehnsherr learns from his experiences.

He’s learned that he was not destined to have love by now.

He’s fine with that; he’s accepted that. He doesn’t want that because he can’t.

Not again.

Not ever again.

Because he was there when he watched his father die of typhoid.

Because he wasn’t there when the police found his mother dead on the street with a stab wound.

Because he lost his uncle to tuberculosis the same day they found his mother.

Because he couldn’t save Magda from the fire at the textile where she worked.

He also couldn’t save his unborn children in the fire.

He wasn’t even sure she would have both a boy and a girl; he simply felt she would.

He would have named them Petro and Wanda.

He would have loved them with all his heart.

He didn’t love Magda as a wife; she was his best friend. He had known her since his childhood. She had loved him and knew he could never love her the same way, but she didn’t care. She made him happy regardless of her gender. She wanted to have a child but never asked Erik for one. She was too kind to do that. She mentioned it in passing, and Erik was the one who asked her. She became pregnant the first try. She and the children were healthy and due in two months.

Then the textile where she worked caught on fire.

He cried the day he found out they were dead.

Every time he found out, he cried.

He cried for his parents, for his uncle, for his wife, for his children.

He cried for his family until there was no one left to cry for.

Erik Lehnsherr could not love.


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re brilliant Charles; you’re scientific theories are revolutionary,” Erik made a tight lipped smile.

Charles smiled too, but his eyes showed confusion and worry. Erik seemed . . . distanced all of the sudden.

Maybe science wasn’t a good topic with Erik. He seemed interested before, but now he seemed hurt in some way.

Charles believed himself to have a gift in wisdom; he always knew peoples inner feelings, almost as if he could read minds. He always believed if he had a chance to make a difference he should take it; he believed that to be true in all aspects of life.

“Erik, are you alright, my friend?”

“We are friends?” Erik raised an eyebrow, his face cold.

“Of course we are, Erik. You helped me in my time of need and were kind to me. We’ve shared engaging conversations, and I quite admire you as a person, Erik. I would say that makes us friends,” Charles smiled kindly almost encouragingly.

But Charles wasn’t smiling on the inside.

In fact it surprised him how hurt he was by Erik needing to even ask, and Erik’s cold expression was only making him feel more crushed.

Something flashed in Erik’s eyes, too fast for Charles to see, as it was replaced with a slightly kinder look, “That does, Charles. We are friends.”

“Good,” Charles smiled happier but still worried by Erik’s earlier comment.

“Charles you have mentioned your sister before. Would you tell me about her?” Erik looked outside of the carriage as if he had said nothing, his face expressionless.

Charles knew it was a distraction from whatever Erik was internally debating, but he would take the bait.

He felt these things, when to ask, when to leave silence, when to fill silence.

It was rare for people to notice the little things Charles did.

The tiny time lapses in conversation, the slight distractions, the ‘indirect’ advice.

Sadly he did not know Erik’s internal debate, but he could provide a distraction, “I would love to, if you are sure it would not bore you,”

“Bore me? With you talking, it would be impossible,” Erik was slightly concerned with how honest he was, but the corner of Erik’s lip turned up ever so slightly.

Charles counted it as a win.

“Her name is Raven. She is 23, two years younger than I; she has beautiful blond hair and icy blue eyes made brighter by her beautiful smile. And I refuse to believe anyone will be good enough for her,” Charles smiled directly at Erik, eyes shining with mirth.

And Erik, to his own chagrin, smiled back, albeit a small upward curve of the right side of his mouth, but a grin all the same.

And if Charles smile became just a twinge brighter at the sight, well neither man outwardly acknowledged it.

“Charles, you’re sister sounds lovely,” Erik said fondly; his sour mood leaving him.

“Thank you,” Charles resisted the urge to, once again, comment on the charming, princely nature of Erik.

“Charles, you have spoken of your friends and family at home. Would there be a misses at home?” Erik tried his best to project an image of polite curiosity, and luckily succeeded.

“A ‘soon to be’, yes. My fiancé’s name is Miora. She has been my best friend since- well, before I can remember,” Charles chuckles, “She’s an amazing woman, but she really, truly, deserves better.” Charles was heterosexual and engaged.

Erik felt like he was drowning, “I’ve never heard of anyone better than you, Charles,” Erik didn’t realize he had said that out loud.

He was struggling for breath.

“Thank you, Erik. But there are many people better than I. I love Miora,” Erik was plunged deeper into the word by three simple words.

“But I am not in love with her. I love her like I love Raven. As a sister. I was not allowed to work for the queen unless I was married. Miora, the dear girl, offered to marry me. She claimed that she was tired of being propositioned constantly by suitors, but I believe, in truth, she wanted to help me,” Charles said conversationally.

Like those words didn’t just save Erik from drowning. Well, they technically didn’t because Erik isn’t technically drowning.

But Erik felt like he was, and now he feels like he was given a large gulp of air and lifted to the surface.

“Oh, it is a business relationship,” Erik tried to keep the relief out of his voice.

He didn’t do too well, but luckily Charles was too captivated in distain over the words ‘business relationship’ to notice.

“I would not call it a ‘business relationship’ that sounds- distasteful, and corresponds to arranged marriages. Like there is no feeling behind it. But in essence- yes,” Charles wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“I would love to meet her one day,” Erik says truthfully.

With motives only slightly ulterior. Really, he would do it for Charles benefit. If she happened to be in love with him, he should know so he wouldn’t give her an incorrect impression.

Erik could never see Charles finding himself just in leading a lady to believe a fallacy.

If Erik found Charles preferences in the process, well that is nothing more than a coincidence.

“I’m sure she would love to make your acquaintance also.” One of Charles brown curls fell into his eyes when he bowed his head to pick up the button he had been fiddling with in his pocket.

Erik, in a short bout of insanity, moved the curl to its rightful place to the side of Charles head. Their eyes locked.

Charles felt like the end of an ocean. Invisible waves flowed into him bringing people closer to him. Pulling them in like sirens.

Erik was pushed – pulled – dragged – drawn to Charles.

Erik didn’t notice the carriage had stopped until Alex called back, “We have arrived.”

Erik pulled away from Charles hoping against hope that Charles hadn’t noticed what had happened. “Ah, that seemed- quick,” Charles laughed.

“Yes, very quick,” Erik laughed too, and soon they were both laughing like mad men.

They exited the carriage, and Charles led them to his home.

It was a quaint home on the outskirt of the town.

As soon as Charles knocked the door swung open to reveal a beautiful blond girl dressed in an elegant blue dress magnifying her icy blue eyes.

If Erik were heterosexual, this woman would be the epitome of his fantasies.

Except not when she not how she looks now.

At this moment she looks murderous.

The beautiful blond aggressively pulled Charles into the home by the lapels of his overcoat, “Charles Francis Xavier. How _dare_ you scare me like this?!”

“I am so very sorry Raven, but please let me explain,” Charles tried in vain.

“Three in the morning Charles! I heard word of your safety at three in the morning. For thirteen hours I believed you dead!” If Raven’s eyes could change color they would surely be blood red.

Charles was smart enough to not mention that it has been thirteen hours since he left, yes, but he was to be expected home eight hours ago not thirteen.

“Raven, I am so sorry. I will explain everything. I’m very sorry,” Charles knew to apologize profusely and, quite literally, get down on his knees and beg for mercy.

Raven “tsked” but let go of him; that is when she noticed Erik.

“Charles, who is the man at our door?” Raven raised an assessing eyebrow; her eyes running shamelessly up and down Erik’s body.

“Oh, that’s Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. He was kind enough to accommodate and help me,” Charles smiled warmly at Erik; Erik would later say that was the moment he realized he was smitten with Charles Xavier.

But later is not now, and, as of now, Erik is smiling warmly back, unbeknownst to him because his mind is currently focused on denying his arms the right to grab Charles and never let go.

With both too rapt with each other to notice anything else happening in the world they of course didn’t notice Raven’s raised eyebrow.

“Okay Charles do regale me with this tale of yours,” Raven sat down on the couch awaiting an explanation patiently.

Again, if Charles hadn’t been so engrossed in Erik he would have thought Raven’s behavior very odd, maybe even a little scary, rightly so too.

“Ah, yes, I should start from the beginning- Philips, Clarke, Chapman, and Hughes had been bantering amicably amongst each other when they unanimously decided I was in dire need of the blood of an innocent animal on my hands, so they compelled me to kill a nearby dear they spotted. I was walking closer ready to, reluctantly of course, shoot the poor animal when I tripped, misfiring my gun and scaring my horse off. I ran after him, but I lost sight of him within five minutes of scaring him off and became lost myself within ten. I continued to walk in the direction I thought I came from, but I only grew more lost. Thankfully after being in the woods for almost an hour Alexander found me- oh Alexander?” Charles looked around just now noticing the absence of the kind servant.

“Is he outside in the coach?” Charles turned his questioning gaze to Erik.

“Yes, I believe so,” Erik looked out the window at the coach.

“I will go get him, excuse me,” Charles moved to go get Alexander while Erik barley restrained a, worrisomely, natural reaction to accompany Charles to the door.

Charles immediately returned with Alexander in tow, “Raven this is Alexander the young man who found me in the woods; Alexander this is Raven my sister.”

The two politely shook hands, and Charles began his tale again, “Where was I? Ah, yes, Alexander found me in the woods after I had been lost for almost an hour; upon finding me he kindly offered to take me to see the owner of the property I had unknowingly been treading on. Erik is the owner of that property, and, after hearing my story, he gave me a room to sleep in for the night with promise to assist me in getting home. And here we are,” Charles deliberately left out the mess that was he and Erik’s first few minutes of acquaintance. The entire room seemed to be holding it’s breath in anticipation of Raven’s reaction.

“Charles, that is the most ridiculously unbecoming story of your clumsiness I have ever heard, and I would believe it an exaggerated old wives tale to scare children from hunting had it not been about you. Seeing as it was about you I’m sure it’s impossibly true. Damn it all Charles one of these days I’m going to go mad, and you’ll be the only one to blame,” Raven heaved a sigh sounding for all the world more weary than a baker out of bread at a bread festival in full swing. But for Raven that was as close to an ‘I forgive you’ as Charles was going to get.

So Charles smiled, “I knew you would be understanding.”

“Yes, because if there is one thing you are in all the world Charles it’s lucky,” Raven smiled a tired but still warm smile.

“Now,” Raven then turned to Erik and Alexander, “I believe I owe you two men a very large thank you for helping my brother in his time of need.”

“No thanks necessary madam. Charles was a pleasure to meet, as I’m sure Alexander would agree with me,” Alexander nodded and Erik continued, “And I do believe a wonderful friendship has come from this experience.”

Erik looked to Charles with a sly quirk of his lips, and Charles returned the look full heartedly.

Raven could only describe the look as Charles looking at Erik as if Erik hung the moon.

If the thoughtful expression on Alexander’s face as he gazed at the spectacle meant anything Raven could only assume she wasn’t the only one to notice the odd environment surrounding the two men.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander walked across the grounds to the stables hours after Erik and he had returned from the Xavier’s home.

He was looking for three men of Erik’s staff and immediately spotted them by the edge of the stables.

The first of the three men was the shortest, standing five feet eight inches tall; he wore a deep red overcoat with black slacks.

He was young, the same age as Alexander, with brown hair pushed back over his head save a few hairs that fell over his eyes.

The man standing in the middle was close to six feet tall, just a few inches off.

His brown hair was combed into a ponytail like most other males hair to date.

He wore a white button down and brown slacks.

The third, and final male, had short curly ginger hair that road ramped atop his head.

He wore the same clothes as the second male cut to fit his slightly smaller stature.

“My, my, do I see men avoiding their duties?” Alexander called as he became closer.

“Johnathan, Janos, how could you stand here and converse when there is work to be done?” Sean-Adam accused in mock innocence.

“Because you are being quite productive,” Johnathan raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I was just about to reprimand you, but Alexander was quicker than I,” Sean-Adam stated indignantly.

“Of course, why else would you be standing here?” Johnathan was quite familiar with sarcasm; one might even say they were involved.

Janos was also looking utterly impressed.

Alexander chuckled, “Madams, madams, you’re both pretty.”

Sean-Adam held his chin up and deadpanned, “Of course I am,” while Johnathan attempted to light Alexander on fire with the power of his mind.

Alas, he did not succeed.

“Alexander, we believed you dead!” Sean-Adam worried in mock surprise.

“Yes, Alexander, why have you decided to grace us lesser beings with your presence?” Johnathan asked in a very condescending fashion.

“I do not have time for games at the moment. I am sorry I have not had enough time to meet you here as per usual; I’ve been studying,” Alexander began.

“Studying? Studying what, if I may ask?” Johnathan looked slightly amused, smirking.

“Erik,” Alexander stated as if it answered any and every question referring to what Alexander was in fact ‘studying’.

“What do you mean?” Johnathan crossed his arms over his chest looking slightly worried.

He knew of Erik and Alexander’s sexual orientation, but he never would have imagined the two of them together in that sense.

But that could explain his odd mood.

“Calm down. I don’t want any kind of relationship with Erik, but Erik does want a relationship with someone else,” Alexander smirked.

“So he found a new partner; that’s hardly surprising news,” Sean-Adam waved off Alexander’s statement.

Janos also looked unimpressed.

But Johnathan gave him a knowing look.

“This isn’t one of Erik’s regular sexual pursuits. I think he’s in love,” Alexander decided it was easier to get directly to the point.

“Erik Lehnsherr?” Alexander nodded.

“In love,” Sean-Adam finished.

Alexander nodded again.

“With who?” Sean-Adam chortled.

“Charles Xavier,” Johnathan answered for Alexander.

At Janos and Sean-Adams’ astonished looks, Johnathan shrugged, Alexander continued, “Do you remember when I recounted the story of the man that became lost in the woods that I found?” At their nods he continued, “That man was Charles Xavier. When I introduced him to Erik, Erik was his usual standoffish self, but, when we sorted that he wasn’t lying about being lost, they seemed to instantly like each other. Charles was here for one day, mind you, but they were practically inseparable.”

Janos and Sean-Adam both wore blank expressions that Alexander knew was a confirmation of their interest in the subject, thus he continued, “Have you not noticed Erik’s demeanor as of late. He seems almost, well, lost. Just last night I saw him standing outside the guest room Charles vacated,” He ‘strategically’ did not mention Charles vacating the room across from Erik’s.

“There are a number of reasonable explanations for those events,” Janos returned to his unimpressed expression, but Sean-Adam looked assessing.

It would take longer to convince Janos.

Alexander was not worried; he had more evidence.

“I spoke with Azazel in passing of the subject; he agreed. In fact, he told me Erik was slightly possessive of Charles,” Alexander knew he sounded similar to how a gossiping maid would if one heard of a new interesting scandal, but this was for Erik’s good, Alexander reminded himself.

“For god sakes, Erik has been day dreaming! Erik Lehnsherr does not daydream,” Alexander threw his arms upwards in exasperation.

“I have noticed Erik behaving slightly . . . odd, lately,” Surprisingly Johnathan spoke up.

“What do you mean by odd?” Sean-Adam questioned skeptically.

Alexander would have acted in the same manner; Erik Lehnsherr falling in love seems farther out of the realm of possibilities than flying boats, but Alexander saw it with his own two eyes.

Maybe one day boats will fly.

Alexander wondered only slightly hysterically.

“For the last two days he has seemed to almost mope, and I frequently catch him staring at random things in a daze. I assumed he was frustrated with the sciences bureau; they continually insist on him making their acquaintance and Erik is having none of it, but then I found letters Erik has been sending Charles,” Johnathan admitted, contemplating.

“Sean-Adam, I know it sounds impossible and insane, but Erik Lehnsherr is in love. I didn't know of the letters, but that is only further proof. Wait, did you say; the science bureau wants to meet Erik?” Alexander redirected the conversation to Johnathan; this could be a perfect opportunity.

“Yes, they have been persistent for months now; Erik knows he has to meet them, but he has chosen to push that meeting as far into the future as he can,” Johnathan replied noticing how one could practically see the wheels turning in Alexander’s head.

“Perfect, I have a plan, but it will take a while to explain and I’d rather do so in mass. Get the whole staff to meet me in the barn by eight. Tell them it’s a servants meeting,” Alexander was gone before any of them had a chance to respond.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander looked at the large group of staff awaiting his announcement eagerly talking amongst themselves making predictions for the nature of his speech.

He’s absolutely positive none of them will be able to guess the true nature of his speech.

Well maybe Johnathan has an idea, but that is only because Johnathan is always ten steps ahead of everyone else.

Still he’s fairly sure not even Johnathan could have pieced together the extent of his plan.

“Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice, but I have some very pressing matters in dire need of discussion and planning,” Alexander paused for emphasis and noticed Johnathan roll in eyes, “What are these pressing matters in dire need of attention one might ask. Well, I have some very troubling news. News that might come as the largest surprise of the last century. Our faithful stoic leader, Erik Lehnsherr is in love,” Alexander announced loudly.

Many people gasped. Some even looked incredulous.

“Yes I know that sounds impossible, but I assure you it is true. I have many pieces of evidence and even a few eye witnesses to confirm it. But tonight I ask you to trust me when I tell you that Erik Lehnsherr is in fact in love because we have more pressing matters to attend to such as what we are going to do about it. I have called you all here tonight to announce my plan to get Erik and his love interest together,” Alexander paused waiting for any objections, when none came he took in a deep breath, “Here is my plan . . .”


	13. Chapter 13

“Erik, the Science Bureau is requesting a meeting with you,” Johnathan waited for the inevitable ‘I don’t want to meet with them Johnathan’.

“Johnathan, you know my feelings about the Science Bureau,” Erik grimaced.

“Barely contained hatred,” Johnathan quipped.

“Aversion, I believe is a better term. But, in essence, yes. So, I must ask why you are so adamant that I am in need of meeting them when you know how . . . distasteful I find them,” Erik scowled.

“If you do not meet with the Sciences Bureau of Parliament they will destroy your company, Erik. I know you don’t like them, but you have to meet them. Luckily I have an idea on how you may meet them without having to have any long drawn out conversations,” Johnathan was hoping against hope appealing to Erik’s hatred of consulting rich men who have never worked for anything in their life will be enough to convince him of his plan- well, Alexander’s plan.

“Well then do tell,” Erik raised his eyebrow challenging Johnathan to provide him with a good reason to ever want to meet members of Parliament.

“What if you were to host a ball? You could invite some of the members of Parliament, your benefactors, and other colleagues. You would be able to show your appreciation for your benefactors and meet members of the Parliament. If any of them were to attempt to prolong a conversation you have an excuse of being a needed host; in fact the staff wouldn’t mind helping you if you were to become annoyed by anyone. A well placed “Mr. Lehnsherr, I am quite sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid there are matters in need of your attention,” here and there should do the trick,” Johnathan refrained from continuing. With Erik Lehnsherr you must refrain from showing all of your cards at the beginning of the game. Johnathan would know; Erik Lehnsherr taught him how to play cards.

“That is a good idea, I will give you that, but who would I consult with that I would not find positively infuriating?” Erik looked unimpressed.

Johnathan wasn’t discouraged though because he had an ace up his sleeve, and all he had to do was deliver it with little froth and make it seem natural. Johnathan has always had an amazing poker-face.

“Alexander mentioned to me in passing that a man named Charles Xavier stayed here the other night. As it so happens he is one of the leading members of the Science Bureau of Parliament. Unless he is a failed conquest he might be able to provide some entertainment; Alexander says you two got along well,” Johnathan carefully kept his face blank and studied Erik.

“Charles is not a failed conquest,” Erik glared at Johnathan.

Johnathan was almost surprised; Alexander wasn’t wrong.

Erik Lehnsherr is most definitely harboring feeling for Charles Xavier.

“He is a good friend of mine,” Erik continued.

Johnathan knew he shouldn’t attempt to tumult Erik, but he couldn’t resist, “Oh, I was under the impression you had just met him.”

Erik looked at Johnathan with indignation, “Some of the strongest lasting relationships begin suddenly.”

“Relationships?” Johnathan was close to pushing too far.

“Relationships is an over-arching term used to include comradery, friendship, and other such things,” Erik was stoic as ever once again, slipping into his cool façade as if he never slipped out of it.

“Yes of course. Well, as I was saying you could invite Charles Xavier to the ball so that you would have some form of entertainment. You could even give him the opportunity to bring other friends of his from Parliament. You speak so I highly of him, so I can only assume he has good ideals. Maybe he’ll bring more interesting Parliament members, hmm?” Johnathan kept his own façade in careful place.

If what he observed from Erik’s mannerisms was correct, Erik would not turn down a chance to meet with Charles Xavier again.

“Well, I do suppose I owe my benefactors a nice benefit as a thank you. Johnathan please have Angelica, Janos, Azazel, and whomever else needs a say work out the details. Thank you for your exemplary idea Johnathan,” Erik turned back to the paper he was reading over as if the previous conversation had not taken place at all.

Johnathan left the room, not in search of Janos, Angelica, or even Azazel but in search of Alexander to tell him the first step of the plan was a success.


	14. Chapter 14

Erik looked out of his window has the scenery passed him by. They were only a few minutes short of Charles home and Erik was feeling quite pleased with Johnathan. He had been attempting to craft a reason to see Charles again with little luck, but the idea Johnathan concocted is perfect. He would have an excuse to see Charles, his meeting with the Sciences Bureau won’t be as dreadful as he had previously anticipated.

The carriage began to slow pulling Erik from his musings.

“We have arrived,” Alexander called back to Erik.

“Yes, thank you Alexander,” Erik promptly left the carriage and walked up to the front door of Charles home.

After two knocks the door opened to reveal Charles wearing commoners clothing. Erik finds Charles that much more endearing because of it.

“Oh, Erik,” Charles smiled a wide surprised smile while welcoming Erik in, “Not that I am not thrilled that you are here, but whatever do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am here to formally invite you to a ball I will be hosting at my home,” Erik smiled a small but nevertheless warm smile.

“A ball? May I ask what it is for?” Charles smile widened when he noticed Erik’s smile.

“It is partially for my benefactors, but, for the most part, the party is so I have the opportunity to meet some of the Parliamentarians that have not ceased in their efforts to become an acquaintance,” Erik, more or less, grumbled the end of his sentence.

“Oh, I’m afraid once you’re in their sights, so to speak, they will never let you out of it; I know some of my colleagues to be quite . . .” Charles paused, “well, for lack of a better term, invasive.”

Erik outright laughs at that, “If by invasive, my friend, you mean meddling, unethical, and downright annoyances, then yes, they are ‘invasive’.”

Charles begins laughing as well.

“Well, my friend, I am sorry they have acted so intrusive pertaining to you,” As Charles laughter calms a small smile forms on his face accompanied by eyes that show far too much.

“It is not your fault, Charles. The ball, can you attend it?” Erik’s hand somehow finds Charles upper arm without his consent, but he can’t be bothered to move it.

“Ah, yes the ball. September twenty-fifth. Why yes, I do believe I can attend your ball,” Charles patted the hand Erik hand on his arm, then left his hand over Erik’s.

“Magnificent, I don’t believe I could survive a night of ‘invasive’ Parliamentarians pursuing me the entire night,” Erik’s eyes had darkened when Charles laid his hand over his own in a subconscious show of possessiveness.

But before either man could move any closer to the other Raven walked into Charles home.

“Charles, I’ve brought- Oh, hello Erik. Please pardon my interruption; Charles I will return later,” and with that she was already opening the front door and leaving.

Raven arriving and interrupting was like an admonishment.

What was Erik doing? What was he thinking?

This behavior is dangerous.

Erik pulled his hand from Charles arm with tact, but it was a close call, “Charles, you should invite some of your friends and kinder colleagues. I’m afraid I must leave now if I am to return to my home at a more reasonable hour; I will see you in five days, yes?”

“Ah, yes. Of-of course,” Charles stuttered looking for all the world confused.

“Charles, are you alright?” Erik questioned worriedly, perhaps too worriedly, but he couldn’t be bothered at the moment.

“Yes,” The confusion in Charles eyes seemed to clear, “yes, I am fine. I’m afraid you will return to your home at an ungodly hour if you do not leave now. Goodbye my friend,” Charles smiled, but it seemed ever so slightly forced. Unfortunately Erik did not notice.

“I’m afraid you are right, my friend,” Erik walked to the door, “Goodbye Charles.”

“Goodbye Erik,” They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Erik moved to open the door and was gone.

Charles sighed.

He knew to be better than that.

Not to get his hopes up.

But, this time, he worriedly realizes, is unlike any time ever before.


	15. Chapter 15

“What in the heavens do you think you are doing?!”

Alexander and Sean-Adam froze slowing turning to face their imminent doom.

“Taste testing?” Sean-Adam spoke up as Alexander winced whispering under his breath something about throwing gasoline on fires.

“That is the very wrong answer,” Angelica’s right eyebrow delicately fell into a prominent glare.

Alexander drew in one deep breath before Angelica began to admonish them for eating the food before the guests arrived.

“. . . Sean-Adam are those stables even clean like I asked or were you too busy stuffing your gullet?” Angelica demanded.

“I cleaned the stables! I can guarantee they are in pristine condition! And guests will be arriving any minute now! What difference will my eating make?!” Sean-Adam had absolutely no understanding of women Alexander came to realize as he attempted to quietly slink away with his head still intact.

“Exactly, guests will be arriving any minute now which means you are to be outside waiting with Azazel! Now out! And you!” Angelica turned to Alexander, “Don’t you think you are off scott-free either!”

Alexander gulped, “Yes ma’am. I apologize.”

“Good, you may go to your duties now,” Angelica smiled smugly while Alexander dashed out to wait with Azazel.

As he ran he could hear, “Wait why does he not get yelled at like I was?” Alexander mentally face-palmed.


	16. Chapter 16

Charles smiled as the mansion came into view.

“It’s beautiful,” Robert Drake, a member of the History Bureau and a good friend of Charles’, commented in awe.

“It truly is. What were the odds Charles would stumble onto Erik Lehnsherr’s property when lost and befriend him?” Henry, who Charles now considered his friend again in light of meeting Erik, asked with equal awe in his voice.

“They were probably very low,” Raven commented idly while examining her nails.

“I was quite lucky to meet Erik,” Charles smiled a small smile full of an emotion that made Raven look to Scott to ensure she hadn’t gone insane.

Scott gave her a knowing look in return.

“Charles, speaking of odds and Erik-” Scott began only to be interrupted by Logan announcing their arrival.

“Thank you, Logan,” Charles opened the stagecoach door holding it open for his friends.

“Yes, thank you Logan, and you Charles,” Raven took Charles proffered hand, stepping out of the stagecoach.

Robert exited the coach next, then Henry, and finally Scott.

Scott shot Raven a meaningful look who shot him one in return.

“Scott, I apologize; what were you saying?” Charles looked at him with a serene happiness, and Scott felt that maybe he didn’t actually have any idea who Erik Lehnsherr is.

“Charles, the odds of you meeting Erik were so very low that it must have been a work of fate, good luck, Charles,” Scott whispered the last of his sentence under his breath.

He was in no place to say that god wasn’t merciful and kind.

After all he had been given the gift of life and love on more than one occasion.

He has Logan even though for a long time in even his wildest dreams he could never imagine Logan loving him like he loved Logan.

“Fate? I’ve been told in the end everything is fated, so I suppose that could be true,” Charles laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Welcome Charles and company,” Azazel smiled opening the large doors.

“Hello Azazel and Alexander; will you be able to participate in the festivities once all of the guests have arrived?” Charles asked eagerly.

“We might be, yes. Would you mind introducing us to your friends?” Alexander smiled eying a particularly tall brunette.

“Ah, yes, do pardon my forgetfulness. Alexander you know Raven, but, for Azazel’s sake, this is my sister Raven; Raven this is Azazel Erik’s butler,” Charles gestured to Azazel.

“Charmed I’m assured,” Raven smiled holding out her hand for Azazel who promptly kissed it.

“But why of course; anyone would be charmed by a woman of your elegance,” Azazel smiled in a quite charming manor.

“Thank you,” Raven’s smile turned from slightly predatory to a more genuine smile.

“The tall man standing to Raven’s right is Henry my coworker and close friend,” Charles gestured to Henry.

“Hello,” Henry shook Alexander’s hand as Azazel was preoccupied with Raven who had stolen him away to converse, “Am I correct in assuming you are Alexander?”

“No, I’m Roderick the eighth of Ireland,” Alexander jested then thought better of it, “Ah, I’m sorry please excuse me . . .”

“No,” Henry laughed, “That was almost . . . refreshing. My average acquaintances are people who have most likely never heard a jest in their life; it’s nice to know some beings in the world still have a sense of humor.”

“Well, I am actually Alexander; in case you wanted an actual answer,” Alexander smiled.

“Yes, well, Alexander, the other two men to my side are Scott and Logan,” Charles smiled, he had a feeling Henry and Alexander would get along.

“Hello, Alexander,” Scott politely shook hands with Alexander and Logan followed.

“And, I am Robert,” Robert spoke up introducing himself.

“Hello and welcome to all of you; please come in. Everyone is in the ballroom; I will escort you,” Alexander bowed and began walking down the eastern corridor of the mansion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the chapters have seemed like fillers, but I'm happy to say this is where the story picks up.

Erik stood talking with three Scientists about the reactive properties of silver, and while it was extremely fascinating, Erik found himself distracted. And really Erik cannot be blamed for being distracted when Charles is sitting at a table full of new friends and old friends, less than ten feet away, laughing charmingly at something Johnathan said.

“Please excuse me,” Erik moved politely from the conversation to a few feet from the table Charles was seated at.

“I assume it all depends on what type of love you are in search of. There are merits to a lifestyle without commitment, but I also believe there are merits to a lifestyle of pure commitment,” A tall man in a deep blue overcoat stated conversationally; Erik believes his name to be Henry.

“Always the neutral party, Henry,” Raven smiled laughing along with everyone else.

“In Henry’s defense I see no discordance arising from a policy of neutrality,” Charles commented.

“And Charles always the peacemaker,” Raven smiled affectionately.

“Well, Charles I believe it is your turn to regale us with the tale of your first love,” Robert moved to take a sip of his wine, looking at Charles in anticipation.

“First love’s all right as far as it goes; last love, that’s what I’m interested in,” Charles looked to Erik, who had moved to sit beside him, smiling cryptically.

“What is this last love you speak of, Charles?” Erik questioned sitting beside Charles at the table.

“Last love is love that consumes you wholly; you can feel in the deepest part of your being that you will never be the same after experiencing it,” Charles eyes were dark in an intimate way with his focus enrapt in Erik.

“What do you do when you find this type of love?” Erik’s voice had taken on a deep quiet tone; the atmosphere around Charles and Erik felt charged.

“I’ve been told that type of love is rare. If you are to find it you should hold onto it with your entire being,” Charles nearly whispered, leaning ever so slightly towards Erik.

But before Erik could respond Azazel had appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, “Sir Lehnsherr, Emma has arrived and wishes to speak with you,” he looked almost apologetic.

“Ah, Emma, yes. Thank you, Azazel,” Erik felt an oddly weighty feeling of disappointment settle in his gut, churning.

“Please excuse me,” He addressed the table, but the statement was really for Charles.

When Erik looked at Charles the look in his eyes gave Erik pause, but before he could even blink it was gone, and Charles was smiling at him. Yet the smile Charles gave didn’t reach his eyes, Erik noticed.


	19. Chapter 19

“Erik, darling, I’ve missed you,” Emma smiled holding her arms out for a hug.

“Emma,” Erik hugged his cousin, “I’ve missed you, too. How was your trip?”

“It was beautiful, how have you been, Erik?” Emma pushed back her golden hair.

“I’ve been fine. As you can see at the moment I am hosting a ball, so I must return quickly,” Erik looked at the door leading to the hallway.

“I’ve just come back from my long trip to see how my cousin is doing only to have him shoo me away on sight,” Emma sighed in an exaggerated manor.

“I’m so sorry, my dear, but I really must be returning. Please, excuse me,” Erik kissed Emma’s cheek.

“Yes, yes, off with you then,” Emma was smiling though.

“Thank you, and please, enjoy the festivities,” Erik walked out of the room.

“Azazel, please show Emma to the ballroom,” Erik mentioned as he passed Azazel.

“Yes sir,” Azazel began walking in the opposite direction.

“Alexander,” Erik smirked, amused as Alexander jumped slightly, “I recommend you not do that here. Not all of our guests are as amendable to our persuasion as Dr. McCoy.”

“Please excuse me, sir,” Alexander’s face was red as he pulled Henry with him, presumably to his bedroom.

Erik chuckled lightly.

“What has you in such good spirits?” Charles smiled mock-suspicious.

“I could name a few things,” Erik smiled challengingly.

“Really,” Charles raised an eyebrow, “Then do tell.”

“To begin my cousin has returned from an elongated trip safely, a good friend of mine has found happiness in another, I’ve finally met all of the science department advisors I needed to meet and should no longer have them antagonizing me,” Erik paused as Charles laughed, “But, really, the most prominent cause of my good spirits lies with this person that I recently met.”

“I met this awe inspiring man. He’s a well-respected scientist, and I would go as far as to say he is the most intelligent man I have ever met,” Erik leaned towards Charles, whispering in his ear, “We’ve been sending each other letters for some time now, yet I have also not seen him for some time now. He has come to this ball I’ve hosted,” Erik’s voice was now deep while he spoke slowly in a sensual manor, “One might say that I very much so enjoy this man’s company.”

“Erik,” Charles whispered before surging forward, grasping Erik by the lapels of his coat, and kissing him roughly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated?! I know what you are all thinking: God, I hate this author; if I was Thor I would smite her. Well, I am going to rectify this tragedy. It is now Summer break for me, so you will (if everything goes according to plan) see a lot more of me.

“Thank you for the conversation Mr. Williams; I do hope I will have the opportunity to make your acquaintance again,” Johnathan smiled a charming smile at a science advisor belatedly realizing it wasn’t completely fake.

“I, too, hope to make your acquaintance again Mr. Allerdyce,” Mr. Williams smiled and walked off to speak with his wife.

As Johnathan walked away from the older man he wondered what all had been accomplished at the ball.

He himself had met with more than a few people who would prove to be beneficial contacts and watched two people he considers family find well-deserved happiness.

Johnathan was so contently engrossed in his musings over the night’s fruition that he walked directly into a man standing idly by the large bay windows.

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” Johnathan apologized beginning to tug the man out of the ballroom, “Please let me attempt to rectify this accident. There is a restroom over here,” Johnathan pulled the man into the nearest restroom.

“No, no, it’s all right,” The tall blond-haired, blue-eyed man laughed.

Johnathan stood attempting to scrub wine out of the man’s suit before sighing and looking up at the man, “This is not working. I have officially completely ruined your suit. I really am very sorry.”

The man laughed, “Truthfully you picked the right suit to ruin. This was my father’s old suit, and I was attempting to see if I could get one more use out of it before sending it to an acting troop. I really have no qualms about having it ruined; I always hated the color.”

Johnathan laughed, “You are a very understanding and kind person.”

“Well, I do try my best,” The man smiled, “Thank you, and since we haven’t formally introduced ourselves I am Robert Drake. I believe I am the son of your superior, Mr. Lehnsherr’s, factory owner.”

“Are you unsure if you’re the son of the owner of our distribution factories, or are you unsure if Mr. Lehnsherr is my superior?” Johnathan quipped.

Robert laughed, “If my mother has any say in the matter then both, but, no, I know I am my father’s son. I am unsure if you are Mr. Lehnsherr’s apprentice.”

“Well in that case, I am in fact Sir Lehnsherr’s apprentice. If I may ask,” Johnathan paused for confirmation then continued, “I was under the impression you were a, ah, History advisor, I believe.”

“Can I not be two things at once,” Robert smiled charmingly, leaning closely into Johnathan.

Johnathan smirked, leaning closer as well, “Actually, I have no qualms on one person being two things at once.”

“Then may I also be spontaneous?” Robert asked reaching for Johnathan’s hand.

“Of course,” Johnathan began to lean into Robert before being whisked off into the hallway.

“Where are you taking me exactly,” Johnathan asked, laughing as he was pulled outside the mansion.

“Has no one ever taken you outside to cherish you amongst the stars?” Robert stopped running and looked to Johnathan.

“No,” Johnathan, always a one with words, had none at this moment.

“That’s quite a shame; I feel sorry for all the hearts you must have broken,” Robert tugged Johnathan to sit on the ground with him, “I’ll have to rectify the situation.”

As Johnathan sat next to Robert talking for hours about everything and nothing at all, he realized he didn’t regret not having meaningless sex like he would have had he not met Robert.

Johnathan began to understand what Charles saw in this ‘last love’ idea.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there is smut in this chapter! If that isn't your kind of sandwich then don't take a bite!

Erik led Charles into his room, bodies revolving around each other as if dancing an intricate waltz. He looked into Charles blue, blue eyes and slowly leaned in to Charles lips, smiling as he took purchase of them.

“Erik,” Charles moaned, quiet as the whisper of a loved one as he laid on the bed; candlelight a dim host casting the room in a deep orange.

“Charles,” Erik whispered in response unbuttoning his vest and tugging off his shirt.

“Erik, I- I,” Charles looked into Erik’s eyes with tears in his own.

“Shh, I know. I know,” Erik pulled Charles closer to him, running his fingers through Charles hair as Charles arms wrapped around him.

“Crying during sex; now isn’t that lovely,” Charles laughed wetly.

Erik pulled Charles face up to look at him in the eyes, “To me, you will always be the most beautiful thing to ever grace this earth with your presence.”

Charles said nothing but pulled Erik to him, kissing him tenderly.

Erik’s fingers curled around Charles face while his thumb stroked Charles cheek, “Charles.”

Erik needed no other words as he knew indubitably and inexplicably that Charles would understand.

Charles smiled a small smile reserved only for Erik, knowing he also didn’t need words.

Erik rested his forehead against Charles own, slowly trailing his right hand down Charles clothed abdomen.

Charles pulled his right arm from its loose placement around Erik’s neck and shoulders. Pulling Erik’s chin up so that he was looking into his eyes, Charles slowly pushed Erik into a sitting position and began to pull off his shirt.

With each inch of clothing pulled away from Charles body Erik peppered the exposed area with light kisses, hands moving to caress Charles’ sides.

Charles sighed out calm, light breaths; eyes dark, but lust was not the overpowering emotion in them.

Once Charles shirt was removed Erik’s kisses lost reason as he simply began to worship Charles body with kisses.

Charles breaths became ever so slightly rougher as the chapped nature of Erik’s lips felt like dull electricity running through wherever they touched.

Erik slowly moved his lips across Charles abdomen stopping at the edge stomach. Button by button he slowly opened Charles pants, relishing in how harsh Charles' breathing would become after each button opened. After Charles' buttons were all undone Erik began to pull off Charles' pants tantalizingly slowly, peppering kisses along his thighs.

Charles moaned when his pants and undergarments finally left his body, hand moving to take purchase in Erik’s hair, slowly running through the brown locks.

Erik pulled his own pants and undergarments off with little fanfare too engrossed as he was in once again worshiping Charles mouth. He gave Charles one last slow kiss before moving to stand as he pulled oil from inside a drawer by his bed, lightly placing it on top of the dark mahogany bedside table. When he returned he wasted no time in pleasantries and immediately began to ravish Charles, mouth wandering across the planes of smooth pale skin while his hands trailed fire down Charles body.

Charles moaned, arms splayed over his head as he pulled his legs up.

Erik planted a single kiss to both of Charles knees before curling his hands firmly around Charles hips.

Charles looked into Erik’s eyes smiling before reaching over and handing Erik the oil that previously laid on the side table.

Erik dipped his fingers into the oil warmed by the candle he had placed it next to then waited for Charles to situate himself.

Charles laid on the bed and whispered “Erik” needing to say nothing else.

Erik slowly ran his finger down Charles taint to his hole. He then began to circle Charles hole slowly adding pressure each time he circled it before dipping his finger into Charles now relaxed body.

Charles sighed in relief moving to hold the hand Erik currently wasn’t using.

It was a show of trust that almost brought a tear to Erik’s eye. He carefully but efficiently worked Charles open as Charles sucked at his neck. Erik added another finger lightly biting Charles neck to distract him.

Charles gave out a breathy moan beginning to push into Erik’s fingers ever so slightly. By the time Erik had added a third finger Charles was rocking back to meet Erik’s leisurely pace.

“Erik,” Charles looked into Erik’s eyes seeing clouded adoration and knowing it was mirrored in his own before Erik slowly pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his newly slicked member.

Erik slowly suck into Charles, kissing him through the pain. Charles smiled saying everything without saying anything at all, and Erik began to move. Erik set a sensual pace, leaning down to kiss Charles forehead before taking his lips in a heated embrace.

After making love for hours, Erik watched as Charles fell asleep in his arms and, for the first time in his life, felt wholly at peace.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. The angst. Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was listening to PANIC AT THE FUCKING DISCO and all of the sudden the fucking feels man. IM SORRRRRRRRY

Erik looked down at the perfect man sleeping on his chest and smiled fondly as eyes, blue as the deepest blue sea, fluttered open, “Good morning, Charles.”

“Erik?” Charles smiled sleepily then looked up, alarmed, “Erik? Oh god, we- we had sex. I- we- I can’t, Erik. No this isn’t- I couldn’t have done this. I – I have a fiancé. This was – is – so very illegal.”

“Charles, Charles calm down. It’s okay,” Erik tried.

“No Erik it’s not okay. I cannot do this. I- I can’t,” Charles struggled out of the sheets and stood up, finding his shirt rather quickly and putting it on.

“You can’t what?” Erik stood in front of Charles after quickly putting on pants.

“I can’t do this with you. We couldn’t have had sex,” Charles shook his head, refusing to look at Erik.

“We didn’t have sex. We made love.” Erik grabbed Charles arms halting their movements, “Charles what we have-”

“Erik stop. Do not-” Charles took a shuddered breath and tore his arm away from Erik, “What we have is nothing more than friendship Erik.”

“Really Charles?” Erik raised his voice, “Look me in the eye, and tell me how you feel about me.”

Charles turned away, picking up his coat off the ground.

“Look at me Charles!” Erik yelled; his jaw clenching and unclenching as his anger left a ringing in his ears.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you do not love me!” Erik yelled, eyes hard.

Charles opened Erik’s door and paused before leaving.

Charles finally looked into Erik’s eyes with tears brimming in his own, “I’m sorry.”

The door swung closed as a silence took over the room.

Erik tried his damnedest not to show the devastation he felt.

It felt like he was drowning. Just like when he lost his mother, his father, Magda, his children; Erik knew then that he couldn’t run.

He couldn’t hide.

He fell.

He fell hard.

Erik realized he had been drowning for years. Years, and years, and years of trying to get to the surface only to be dunked deeper with each and every loss.

Magda almost pulled him out. He was so damn close to the surface. Then the fire took her and his children, and he was pulled back into the murky water.

Charles. Charles pulled him out.

With one quick pull.

A day.

It took Charles a day.

This man, this fantastic man, pulled him out of the water the first day he met him. Erik felt like he was flying. Soaring, higher and higher into the sky, only to fall deep into the water.

He felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean with one thought. He no longer tried to swim to the surface.

There was no point.

“Charles,” He tried in vain.

He was deeply, madly in love with Charles Xavier.

He was too far gone. Drowning in loss. He lost everyone he loved.

His father, his mother, Magda, his children, Charles.

He drowned. Not a single breath stayed. Not a sliver of hope.

Charles was Homosexual.

He did not love Miora like a wife. But he worked for the government. He had to be married to protect his status.

Erik could never be with Charles. Erik could never be with anyone because he was homosexual. He was homosexual and in love.

Erik laughed mirthlessly, “Last love.”

The kind that never left.

The kind that drowned a person.

The kind that drowned Erik.

Ironically, he only had a single drop of water on his body.

It fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a happy ending! It's just not here yet. But I promise. Seriously. I'm sorry!

“Erik,” Johnathan walked slowly into Erik’s darkened room.

“Yes Johnathan,” Erik responded, monotone.

“Erik, please come out. The staff is worried about you,” Johnathan whispered, concern audible.

“Do you know what I heard today?” Erik asked, disregarding Johnathan’s comment.

Johnathan moved farther into Erik’s room, “What did you hear Erik.”

“Charles’ wedding is in three days,” Erik’s voice broke when he said Charles; he hadn’t seen, nor spoken of Charles in a month.

“Erik,” Johnathan quickly moved to Erik’s side, “I’m sorry; I’m so sorry.”

“I love him Johnathan,” A single tear fell from Erik’s eye.

“I know,” Johnathan wrapped his arm around Erik’s shoulders.

“I’ve only been shut in for a day,” Erik commented idly.

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t worry about you. We love you, Erik. And we don’t think you hear that enough,” Johnathan sighed.

“Thank you. I’m quite fond of all of you as well,” Erik laughed quietly.

“Come on, dinner is waiting,” Johnathan pulled Erik to his feet, “And so is everyone else.”

“Well, I don’t want to keep such important people waiting,” Erik smiled, even though he knew it was broken and sad.

Erik wonders, quite brokenly, if Charles still likes it when he smiles.

It’s the only reason he still tries.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends we are close to the happy ending!

“Charles, dear?” A beautiful brunette in a blue dress tapped Charles on his shoulder.

“Sorry, what my dear?” Charles shook his head to clear his mind, standing from his seat by the window.

“Charles, you’ve been daydreaming a lot lately. If there’s anything you want to talk about, please just say something,” The brunette laid her hand on Charles cheek.

Charles sighed, “Miora, I . . .”

Miora looked into Charles eyes, “Please Charles, I’m your friend; you know you can tell me anything.”

Miora waited for a moment before sighing, “You’re having second thoughts about the marriage.”

“No, of course not,” Charles took Miora’s hand.

“Charles, have you forgotten that I know you very well?” Miora laughed, “Charles are you sure you want to marry me? I don’t mind not settling down with you, but I know you could never be truly happy with me. Charles, I know Parliament means a lot to you, but is it worth sacrificing your happiness?”

“I’m happiest when I am with you. I might not be attracted to you because of my persuasion, but you are one of my closest friends. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you,” Charles stroked Miora’s cheek.

Miora sighed, “Charles, that’s not true anymore. Raven told me about Erik.”

“Erik was a mistake that would only end in disaster,” Charles turned away from Miora.

“Charles, some of the best things are disasters,” Miora moved to stand in front of Charles, “Do you remember how we met? I ran directly into you, ruining your nice suit, destroying my groceries, and making you late for an important meeting. That was a disaster, but out of that disaster came our beautiful friendship. Charles.”

“Miora, there’s a difference between disasters that will ruin a life and disasters that will simply inconvenience one,” Charles backed away from Miora.

“But Charles,” Miora began only to be interrupted by Charles, “Miora I do not want to speak of this matter anymore. Please excuse me.”

Miora let out a deep breath as she watched Charles retreating figure leave the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might seem like a filler chapter because it doesn't exactly advance the plot per-say. But it helps me. so just go with it. SO, SO CLOSE TO THE HAPPY ENDING GUYS! You know what would be terrible? If I made all this stuff about a happy ending up, and really the ending is the saddest shit ever. MWAHHAHAHA. Nah, I'm not that evil.

“The wedding of Charles Francis Xavier is to take place tomorrow at the Tenor Church where-”

“Erik,” Johnathan snatched the paper from Erik’s hands “You do not need to read that.”

“Why not Johnathan; I believe I should at least know where my staff will be off to tomorrow,” Erik sat down in his chair roughly.

“What do you mean ‘off to’? Erik, none of us are attending that wedding,” Johnathan calmly sat down next to Erik.

“Why not? Are you not going with Robert; is Alexander not going with Henry; Azazel are you not going with Raven?” Erik pushed his food around his plate Azazel had quietly placed in front of him.

“Erik, we were invited, but none of us are attending,” Johnathan sighed.

“You should attend. Your partners would want you there with them; I do not want you all to not go because of me,” Erik looked at Johnathan in the eyes, expression solemn.

“Erik, we do not wish to go to a wedding to see a man give his life away out of fear,” Johnathan tapped Erik’s plate, “If you do not begin to eat your food soon it will become cold.”

Erik laughed, “Yes, mother.”

“When did I become the adult, and, for that matter, when did you become the child?” Johnathan laughed.

“Are you absolutely sure you do not want to go with Robert to-” “Yes I am,” Johnathan interrupted.

“Please excuse my interruption, but Johnathan do you have the letters you wanted to give to me?” Azazel asked holding out his hand.

“Ah, yes, thank you, Azazel,” Johnathan patted Azazel’s shoulder before returning his attention to Erik.

“Then I’ll take your word for it. Now do you have the papers on Mr. Decander? I have a meeting with him in three hours,” Erik began to eat his breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One happy ending coming right up! After this short break!

Miora walked into the sitting room finding Charles with ease as he was sat by the hearth, staring at the fire with unseeing eyes.

“Charles,” Miora rested on her knees so that she could be eye level with Charles sitting form and laid her hand on Charles knee, “Charles, you know this will never work.”

Charles stared at my Miora’s sad smile for a moment before finally releasing his inner feelings.

Tears began to flow freely from Charles eyes, “Miora, I’m so sorry.”

“Charles, you do not need to apologize to me; you have done me no wrong. I will be fine, but you will not be if you marry me,” Miora patted Charles cheek.

“I know. Miora, I hate being away from him for even a moment. I- I cannot live without him; I-” Charles took a deep breath.

“I should not be the first person you say that to,” Miora stood up holding out her hand for Charles, “I believe you know who you have to speak with. Now hurry up and go while there is still daylight.”

Charles wiped the tears from his face and took Miora’s hand kissing it once before letting go, “Thank you Miora. For everything.”

“Do not thank me yet; you need to go quickly,” Miora ushered Charles out of the sitting room.

As Charles ran for the stables Miora smiled walking into the kitchen to make herself some tea and prey with Raven for Charles happiness.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this is the end. I'm really going to miss writing this universe, but if you haven't watched LightNeverFades video do that immediately! This is the end of the first fic in this series. PLEASE COMMENT. SERIOUSLY, I LIVE FOR COMMENTS! And thank you so, so much to all of the people that commented because you are the reason this is here. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Charles ran to Erik's home and beat his fists against the old wood of the door until Azazel opened it, “I need to speak with Erik.”

Azazel gestured for Charles to come inside, muttering “You took long enough,” under his breath before disappearing down a hallway.

A few short moments later Erik walked into the open area of his house before stopping as soon as he saw Charles, “What are you doing here? Isn’t tomorrow your wedding day?”

“No, I dissolved our engagement as I was not in love with my bride,” Charles took a step toward Erik.

“How sad for you, please leave,” Erik’s glare, scowl, and monotone did not falter for a second.

“I will leave as soon as I say this- I work for the government; if they were to find out what we did, we would be executed,” Erik interrupted, “If that is what you are here for I can assure you, no one will find out.”

“That is not what I am here for; I told you I could not love you because I was afraid. I believed if I did not say it somehow it wouldn’t be true, but that was stupid of me for more than one reason,” Charles looked at Erik in his eyes, “I cannot fight my feelings for you any longer. I love you, Erik. I could be killed for loving you – I could go to hell for loving you – but I cannot stop,” Erik’s eyes were wide with shock.

“You are the exact opposite of everything I’m supposed to want, but I find myself broken and lost without you. I have tried, and I cannot live this life. Please. What value will it be in life if we are not together?” Charles put conviction in every word.

Erik looked shocked for a moment before his look turned desperate, “Charles, if you love me, you will stay with me. I cannot hear you say these words knowing that I cannot hear them day after day. Stay with me or leave me now.”

Erik steeled himself waiting for Charles dreaded reply, but Charles did not have a dreaded reply.

In fact, Charles pulled Erik into a long awaited deep kiss and stated honestly, “I will never leave again, Erik.”

Erik looks deep into Charles eyes, quoting him, with a smile reserved only for Charles, “First love’s fine as far as it goes; last love, that’s what I’m interested in.”

 

 

So wrapped up in their own world as they were they didn’t notice the entirety of their friends smiling behind them.


	28. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you "As You Were" for your comment. This is for you.

After receiving an extremely generous and kind comment on this story I decided to continue it into the ending it was supposed to have. This ending is, for lack for a better term, beautifully tragic. Some might consider it happy. Some might consider it sad. There is Major Character Death. Please do not read this if you don't like that. This story can end on the chapter before this, but, if you would like to see how it was supposed to end, read on. Thank you so much to everyone who commented, gave kudos, and just really read this. You all inspire me to continue writing and pursue my dreams, so, really, thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

Emma's abrupt return from over seas was not a mere coincidence.

Sebastian had lettered her to return home as he had urgent news for her.

That was seven months ago.

As of now, Emma was clenching her fists against her expensive sofa in an attempt to calm down.

He had done it.

Sebastian had finally found a way to destroy Erik Lehnsherr once and for all.

The fastest way to get rid of someone was to kill them, and Sebastian would cry in exultation at the death of Erik Lehnsherr. But Sebastian would never dare to get his hands dirty, and Emma never worried about Sebastian's hatred for Erik because Erik was cunning, ruthless, and careful. She knew he could take care of himself, and Sebastian would never be stupid enough to try taking on Erik.

But Sebastian had done it. He had found the one way to destroy Erik Lehnsherr.

And it was all her fault.

Emma ran her shaking hand through her hair tugging roughly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

For years Erik Lehnsherr has been her best friend. No matter what, he was there for her. When her father died, Erik stood by her side and let her cry on his shoulder; when her heart was broken by a cheating business man, Erik punched him in the face then took over his company; when she broke down and confessed her drug addiction, Erik let her stay with him until she was sober and strong again; and when her name was tarnished by accusations of whoring, Erik reinvented her as a strong and powerful business woman untouchable by any and all standards. Erik had always been there for her, and she believed she would always be there for Erik. But this was her fault.

Before Erik met Charles, he was desperately lonely. Everyone including herself could see it. So when one of her incredibly dashing young male friends confessed his attraction to the same sex, she jumped at the opportunity to help Erik. But she was foolish. She didn't question how odd it was for a man to confess something of that nature, she didn't question his too-good-to-be-true personality, she didn't question his motives, she didn't question his enthusiasm for the plan.

And now here she was: sitting on her couch, reading a letter from Sebastian detailing his ingenious manipulation of Erik Lehnsherr, and cursing her own stupidity.

Every moment Sebastian planned, down to the exact words that would endear his disgusting minion to Emma, but she would rally.

She would testify for Erik.

She would pull every string she could find for Erik.

Hell, she would give up everything for Erik.

She would fight for Erik's freedom, just as Erik would for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment! And please watch LightNeverFades' video suddenly:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TX6FQyp4QcE&index=1&list=PLRUfGLSMc5CKw8kJtMFiuvRdIc7atJMtz  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
